


Solace

by lifeaftercheckmate



Series: Room for Love [1]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 06:38:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/683956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeaftercheckmate/pseuds/lifeaftercheckmate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: In which Reid finds himself...with a little help from Hotch and Rossi. *evil grin*</p><p>A/N: There's some OC, but only to set things up. Hope you like!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Sometimes in the wee hours of the morning, I feel so close, as though I could reach out and touch them, but, alas, I own them not.

Natalie stood in the shower and let the hot water rinse away the shampoo, stress, and sweat of the day. Sometimes she felt like Murphy's Law was a prophecy of her life; this had been one of those days. She closed her eyes and savored the force of the water on her tired shoulders, losing herself in the sounds of the Pink Floyd album she'd put on shuffle.

“Hey there,” a voice behind her purred, and suddenly there were hands on her waist. Natalie screamed, high pitched and primal. In the same instant, she wrapped her long fingers around a metal can of shaving cream, whirled around, and brought it down on the offender's head as hard as she could. He stumbled back and fell on the wet tile floor, bleeding from a gash on his forehead.

As Natalie's vision cleared, she could make out the sweater vest, the blond curls, the mismatched socks...

“Oh my God! Spencer!” she squealed, wrapping a towel around herself and clamoring out of the tub. She cradled her boyfriend's head and examined the wound as he tried to push her away and stand.

“Who else would it be,” he grumbled. “Anyone have a key that I don't know about?” Natalie shook her head and pouted as she pressed a towel to Reid's head.

“You're going to need stitches, Spencer. You shouldn't sneak up on girls with PTSD.” Reid was indignant.

“I didn't sneak! I tripped over a pile of books and stumbled into the stove on the way in. I actually made a lot of noise! Ow!” Natalie wrinkled her nose and furrowed her brow the way she always did when she was trying to process what was going on.

“I guess I didn't hear you over Syd Barrett. Come on. We've got to get you to the ER.”

“I brought Chinese!” Reid protested as the girl darted into the bedroom to get get dressed.

“We'll take it with us!” she called out. 

Reid braced himself on the counter and watched drops of blood drip into the sink and swirl down the drain. He glared at the mirror. His favourite purple paisley button down was ruined. Why me? he thought to himself morosely.

 

“Damn, Reid! You look like hell! What happened to you?” Reid sighed as he set his messenger bag next to his desk and turned to address his co-worker, Supervisory Special Agent Derek Morgan. 

“Natalie gave me a key a few days ago so I decided to surprise her last night with Chinese and a movie, but I startled her and she bashed me over the head with a can of shaving cream. I had to get seven stitches.”

“Did you at least get make-up nookie?” he asked, smirking and wiggling his eyebrows. Reid's unamused glare was the only answer. 

“Oh come on, man. You been with this chick for almost a year and you still haven't done the deed? That doesn't make any sense... Unless –” Morgan's eyes widened and he asked himself how he could have missed it.

“Natalie is suffering from Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. She isn't ready,” Reid answered. 

“Or you aren't ready!” Morgan broke into a grin. “Spencer Reid, are you gay?” Reid squeaked and sputtered and choked on his coffee. He was saved by a rather serious-looking man in a suit and tie clearing his throat loudly.

“Conference room,” the man said. He scanned Reid, finally meeting his eyes with an unvoiced question. Reid gave a small nod – I'm okay – and followed the other two agents into the conference room.

Aaron Hotchner, my hero, Reid thought to himself and chuckled.


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: In which Reid finds himself...with a little help from Hotch and Rossi. *evil grin*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Not sure I'm happy with the flow of this chapter, but oh well. The real fun begins in the next chapter. ;)
> 
> Disclaimer: Sometimes in the wee hours of the morning, I feel so close, as though I could reach out and touch them, but, alas, I own them not.

Rossi was watching Hotch while Hotch watched Reid goof off in the bullpen. Hotch had a look of familiar passion that turned his chocolate eyes almost black. Rossi was well aware of how fiercely his boyfriend lusted after Reid, and he didn't mind. He couldn't really blame him, if he thought about it honestly.

“See something you like?” Rossi asked his lover quietly, the humor evident in his voice. Reid was bent over Morgan's desk, trying to snatch something out of his hand. Hotch's gaze was fixed firmly on Reid's ass through the open blinds and, a barely perceptible smile played on his lips. Rossi had a good idea what was going through the other man's mind.

“Did you know Reid was gay?” Hotch asked, turning toward his boyfriend. He couldn't let himself get too carried away in an office full of profilers. He had kept his feelings for Reid under wraps for this long, but Reid's non-verbal confession this morning threatened to be his undoing. 

He might have a chance.

“I had my suspicions.” Hotch turned back to Reid. He had recovered the object from Morgan and was now sort of dancing around the bullpen, arms raised in triumph as Morgan glowered. 

“You know, Aaron, I was thinking...maybe we should have the boy over for dinner.” Hotch raised an eyebrow.

“Any particular reason?”

“Well, I think you should go for it... I think we should go for it.” Hotch didn't even try to hide his surprise.

“Reid?” he asked in a hoarse whisper.

“I know you're in love with Reid. I love him, too, though not the same way you do. Doesn't mean would mind sharing our bed with him.” Rossi smiled. “I'm secure in what we have and I think he'd fit well with us.” Hotch didn't need any more convincing than that. He leaned back in his chair and thought for a moment before sending Reid a short text: “My office.” Reid excused himself from the other agent and walked to Hotch's office.

“Shut the door, Reid, and have a seat,” Hotch ordered, doing his best to keep his face blank. Reid sat in the chair next to Rossi and began to ramble nervously.

“Look Hotch, I'm sorry, but my paperwork was finished an hour ago and I had too much coffee today and ice cream for lunch and we were just trying to blow off some steam –” Hotch held his hand up for Reid to stop and it was then that he noticed that Rossi was smiling at him. He cleared his throat and fell silent.

“Reid,” Hotch began, “do you have plans after work tonight?” Reid shook his head. “Dave and I would like you to join us for dinner.” Reid blink rapidly and scrunched up his face.

“Uh, sure, I'd like that.”

“You remember where my place is?” Rossi asked.

“I have an eidetic memory. Of course I remember.”

“Good. Meet us there at seven,” Hotch said and made a motion to dismiss him.


	3. Part Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: In which Reid finds himself...with a little help from Hotch and Rossi. *evil grin*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Sometimes in the wee hours of the morning, I feel so close, as though I could reach out and touch them, but, alas, I own them not.

Reid pulled into Rossi's driveway at exactly three minutes before seven. He rang the doorbell and shifted nervously as he waited. Hotch opened the door and Reid's breath caught in his chest. His boss was wearing a navy blue button down and a tight pair of jeans. Hotch's sleeves were rolled up exposing the muscles in his forearms and his collar was unbuttoned just enough to show a few dark curls. And he was smiling.

“Are you going to stand on the porch all night or are you going to come in?” Reid blushed as he stepped inside Rossi's house, *ahem,* mansion.

“Take your shoes off and make yourself comfortable in the living room,” Rossi called from the kitchen. “The food is almost ready.” Reid watched the two men work and noted that Hotch didn't have to ask Rossi were anything was. In fact, he seemed incredibly comfortable, going through the motions with Rossi like a familiar dance. Reid was surprised Rossi let Hotch cook in his kitchen at all. 

He noted how they exchanged small touches and leaned in close to each other when they spoke. When they kissed, Reid let out a little gasp, but he was smiling. Reid was happy for his boss, even if he wished it could be him instead of Rossi.

“Reid!” Rossi called. “Food's ready!”

 

As the three men chattered casually and finished up the last of dessert, homemade tiramisu, Reid cleared his throat and asked the question.

“So, uh, how long have you guys been together?” Rossi smiled and covered Hotch's hand with his own. 

“Almost two years, now,” he answered.

“Are you happy?” That question was directed toward Hotch and the older agents smiled at the protectiveness in Reid's voice.

“Yes,” Hotch said firmly and Reid nodded.

“Hey Reid, why don't you come help me in the kitchen,” Rossi said, getting up from the table and collecting the empty plates. Hotch chuckled.

“Yeah, I cooked so you guys get to clean up.” Rossi steered Reid to the sink and got him set up to rinse the dishes after he washed them. Hotch leaned back and watched to two men he loved, uncharacteristically overcome with emotion at the simple scene before him. He could feel his heart pounding and every nerve in his body felt like it was on fire. He hadn't felt this alive since his first night with Rossi. He watched Reid's arms – the younger man had rolled up his sleeves so they wouldn't get wet – and tried to imagine what the rest of his naked body would look like. He saw Reid's hair fall in his face, admired the line of his jaw and neck and imagined his lips trailing the skin there. He wondered if Reid would give them a chance or if he would be rejected. It was unconventional, sure, but he had to try to make this man his.

Hotch couldn't take it anymore. He walked up behind Reid and slipped his arms around his waist, pulling the younger agent into his chest and nestling his face in his hair. Reid dropped the plate in the sink with a splash and looked nervously at Rossi.

“Hotch?”

“It's okay, Reid,” Hotch murmured into his ear, and gently kissed him on the neck, eliciting a little moan and a tremor. Reid swallowed hard. His body never reacted that way when Natalie touched him. His heart raced with the thrill.

“I don't understand,” he whispered. Hotch turned him around so they were facing each other. His hands found Reid's and he intertwined them, running his thumb over Reid's knuckles as he struggled for words anything close to sufficient. He found himself unable to explain how he strongly felt and looked at Rossi for help.

“My boyfriend is in love with you,” Rossi said simply as he dried his hands and turned to face them. Reid's heart was beating so fast he thought he might faint. 

“But, what about you two?” He looked from Rossi to Hotch and back again.

“I'll tell you the same thing I told him before he invited you here. I am completely secure in my relationship with Aaron, and I think you would fit well with us. Besides,” he said grinning, “I've never been able to find it within myself to deny him anything.” Reid let his body relax and tried to slow his breathing as the pieces of the puzzle started to fall into place.

“Reid, you remember when we met,” Hotch started. It was a statement, not a question. Reid nodded and blushed.

“It was my first day on the job and I tripped over the waist basket by my desk and dumped my coffee on you.” Rossi laughed. He hadn't known that.

“I've wanted you since that moment eight years ago. You were so beautiful, flustered and blushing and talking way too fast. I couldn't be mad, and I tried hard. I really liked that tie.” Hotch's voice was low and rough in spite of his smile, and it made Reid shiver with desire.

“Oh,” was all he said. Hotch lifted Reid's chin so their eyes met.

“Spencer,” he breathed, “I had to try for you. I just had to. But, if you're not comfortable, if you don't want this, just say the word and everything goes back to the way it was. Your well-being means more to me than what I want and above all, I respect you.” Hotch paused, trying to gather his thoughts, but that was it for Reid. He took a deep breath and pushed his lips against Hotch's by way of an answer. Hotch groaned and leaned into the kiss, finally letting go and giving in to all his desire. Rossi leaned back against the sink and smiled, surprised by just how turned on he was from watching his boyfriend kiss another man.


	4. Part Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: In which Reid finds himself...with a little help from Hotch and Rossi. *evil grin*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Sometimes in the wee hours of the morning, I feel so close, as though I could reach out and touch them, but, alas, I own them not.

When they broke the kiss, Hotch stared into Reid's dark brown eyes, trying to etch every sensation firmly in his memory.

“Spencer...” Hotch loved the way the younger agent's first name felt on his tongue. Reid didn't give him a chance to say anything else. He wrapped his arms around Hotch's neck and kissed him again, harder this time. Rossi moved in closer and ran his fingers through Reid's hair, pulling his head back gently to give Hotch access to his neck. Reid whimpered and tensed with pleasure as Hotch nipped the sensitive skin.

“Why don't we move this to someplace more conducive, like our bed,” Rossi purred. Hotch caught Reid's hand and squeezed, smiling, and Rossi led them to the bedroom. Outside of the room, Hotch put his hand on his boyfriend's arm, holding him back.

“Go ahead, Spencer,” he said. “We'll be right there.” Then he turned to Rossi. “Are you sure you're okay with this?” he asked. Rossi smiled and took hold of Hotch's hand running it down his body until he was cupping Rossi's erection. Hotch cocked an eyebrow and smirked.

“That answer your question?” Rossi asked. Hotch chuckled.

“Guess so.”

They found Reid pouring over the two bookshelves in the bedroom. His head was slightly tilted and he had a quizzical look on his face.

“The tastes and interests expressed on these two bookshelves are entirely different from one another,” he said contemplatively.

“The one on the left is Dave's. The one on the right is mine. No profiling in the bedroom,” Hotch admonished. Reid looked sheepish.

Rossi held Hotch from behind and examined Reid over his shoulder. Reid fidgeted uncomfortably under the unwavering gaze of the two men.

“You're right, Aaron. He is beautiful. Shall we see what he looks like naked?” Reid gave a little squeak and Hotch smiled. 

“Spencer, take off your sweater vest and socks and come over here.” Reid did as he was told despite how much he was shaking. When he was close enough to touch, Hotch began to unbutton his shirt. Reid was a little relieved to see that he was shaking, too. Hotch groaned as Rossi began to rub him through his pants, but finally he managed to get the shirt off. Hotch starred, awestruck and speechless by Reid's bare skin. He tenderly ran his fingers over his chest and stomach, touching scars, but not giving the memories the power of acknowledgment. He swallowed hard and his face turned stoney as he thought of revealing his own scars, remnants of George Foyet's knife. It wasn't difficult for Rossi and Reid to guess what he was thinking. Rossi rubbed his shoulders.

“It's okay, Aaron,” he soothed. “You're entirely safe here.” Reid began to unbutton Hotch's shirt not breaking eye contact, and when it was open, he ran a hand down Hotch's chest and stomach, coming to rest on his hip. He never looked away from Hotch's eyes, didn't even glance at the scars.

“It's simply a part of who we are, Hotch; it doesn't define us. We're not bound by what we've endured.” Hotch smiled, genuinely touched and more than a little amused by how Reid addressed him.

“Spencer, we're about to have sex. You can use our first names.” They laughed and just like that, the tension was broken and three pairs of hands were all over, shedding clothing, feeling, fingertips tasting. Hotch ordered Reid onto the bed and grabbed the lube and a fresh hand towel from the nightstand drawer so they would be accessible when it came time for that. He stopped sensing that Reid was becoming uncomfortable again.

“What is it?” Reid fidgeted and cleared his throat, his eyes locked on something on the far corner of the ceiling.

“I, uh, I never...” he trailed off, embarrassed.

“We'll be gentle and slow, Spence, I promise. And if at anytime you want to stop, just say the word and we will. No questions asked.” Hotch had misunderstood him.

“No, I mean never...with anyone.” Realization dawned on them. Reid was virgin. Hotch looked at Rossi and Rossi took a deep breath.

“Reid, this important. Even us lowly non-geniuses never forget our first time. It should be special. If this is what you really want, Aaron and I will do everything we can to make sure it is for you. If not, we don't hold it against you.” Reid shook his head.

“I had opportunities in the past, but I was just never really interested until now,” he paused and took the time to look both of the older men in the eye. “I want it...and I want it like this.” 

Hotch smiled tenderly and the two approached the younger man. Hands and lips and tongues and teeth where everywhere, nothing was held back. Hotch found that the divot right under Reid's ear made him whimper and dig his nails into whatever skin he could find. Rossi found the hollow between Reid's hip bone and groin that made him squirm, and when he lapped at the head of Reid's hard cock, Reid unconsciously bucked his hips and growled, which only turned Hotch on more. To prove this he pushed a bruising kiss against his new lover's lips as his boyfriend took the younger man's cock in his mouth and began to work his magic. He ran his tongue around the head and down the sensitive underside, then wrapped his lips around the base and moved his head up and down, following with his hand, tongue swirling all the while. 

Reid thought he would loose his mind. He couldn't think. He couldn't process. All that existed was Hotch and Rossi's presence on his body, and pure, white hot pleasure. He wasn't even aware that he was whispering into Hotch's ear.

“Damn, Aaron. More. Fuck. Please, please...” The obscenities were even sweeter to Hotch's ears coming out of Reid's chaste mouth. He motioned to Rossi to stop and Reid's eyes flew open as all sensation suddenly ceased.

“Wha...” Hotch buried his fingers in Reid's thick hair and pulled just hard enough to make him whimper again.

“Tell us what you want.” Reid moaned and squirmed and blushed. 

“No, Aaron, please...” Hotch pulled a little harder and Reid squeaked.

“I'm going to make you say it.” Reid pleaded with his eyes, but Hotch would not let up. Rossi was grinning. He couldn't remember the last time he was this hard.

“Say it,” Hotch encouraged firmly. “Tell us what you want, Spence.” Reid was flushed a delightful crimson colour. He muttered something uncompromisable.

“I didn't hear you.”

“Want you...inside me,” Reid whispered. Hotch smiled but shook his head. 

“Dave, did you hear that?”

“Nope,” Dave replied, smirking.

“Louder, Spencer.”

“I want you inside me!” Hotch moaned and instantly Rossi began rewarding the youngest agent with his mouth again.

“Dave, get him ready for me?” Hotch asked. Rossi removed his mouth from Reid's cock with a pop and nodded eagerly. Hotch tossed Rossi the lube then redirected his focus to Reid, taking his hand and wrapping it around his own hard cock.

“I'm sure you've done this before, to yourself at least, if not to anyone else.” Reid blushed and nodded, then began to work his hand up and down Hotch's length. Hotch threw his head back and moaned loud. His ragged breaths were joined by a gasp from Reid as Rossi slipped a finger inside him. In and out his finger went. Up and down Reid's hand went. The younger man followed Rossi's lead, speeding up and slowing down intermittently, sometimes twisting and twirling. Then Reid gasped again and bucked his hips as Rossi slid another finger inside.

“God, Spencer, you are so sexy,” Hotch growled and went back to showering the boy's body with kisses. His mouth found first one nipple, then the other and licked and nipped, loving the reactions he and Rossi were pulling from Reid's body.

“Aaron,” Rossi said softly, and Hotch nodded. He switched places with his boyfriend so that he was between Reid's legs and Rossi was propped beside him. Reid's hands began to explore Rossi's body while Rossi's own hands teased Reid's cock and Hotch prepared to enter him.

“Are you ready?” Hotch asked gently.

“Yes, please!” Hotch smiled at Reid's earnestness and pressed himself ever so slowly inside until he was all he way in and stopped to give Reid's body a chance to adjust. Reid had gone rigid as his brain tried to process the unfamiliar combination of pleasure and pain. Hotch fought to keep his head in the game as he savored the feeling of Reid's tightness around his throbbing length. Rossi continued to tease Reid's cock, but he noticed his chest wasn't moving and he rubbed Reid's leg to get his attention.

“Breath, Spencer,” Rossi said. “We don't want you passing out.” Reid's eyes came open and he let out a breath and nodded to Hotch.

“You ready?” Hotch asked again. Reid nodded and Hotch began to slowly slide in and out, gritting his teeth as he did so. Rossi trailed his fingers over Reid's body, caressing the sensitive spots they had discovered so far, and leaving kisses as he went. With his other hand, he stroked his own cock. He met Hotch's eyes and smiled.

“I love you, Aaron,” Rossi murmured. 

“I love you, too, Dave,” Hotch murmured back. Reid began to squirm and whimper again.

“Please, Aaron,” he moaned. “Please, harder, more, please, please...” Hotch was happy to oblige and began thrusting faster angling just right to hit Reid's sweet spot. Reid let out a loud moan each time and dug his nails into Rossi's back as the waves of pleasure overcame his conscious mind.

“Spencer, open your mouth,” Hotch ordered, and Reid did so without thought. Following Hotch's lead, Rossi straddled Reid's face and gasped as Reid began to eagerly suck and move his mouth around his cock, still moaning. Hotch reached around and began to stroke Reid in time with his thrusts.

Rossi came first. The psychological stimulation of fucking Reid's mouth while his boyfriend fucked him in the ass combined with the physical sensation of Reid's tongue and hands was too much to hold out on. He warned Reid that he was going to cum, but Reid only responded by speeding up and increasing the depth with which he was taking Rossi down his throat.

The second time Rossi warned him, it was sharper, urgent. Reid popped his mouth off at the last second, still working his hand on Rossi's cock as he sprayed his load on Reid's face. Reid met his eyes and smiled, licking his lips slowly. Rossi groaned lustfully at the sight and laid next to Reid, curling his body around the younger man's and watching the rest of the show.

Hotch was getting close, and he told Reid as much. Reid found himself unable to respond. His breathing was raged and all he could do was mutter “Aaron,” over and over. Hotch felt Reid's body tense a moment before the orgasm came and he let himself go as well. The two topped out together, each one shouting he other's name in the ecstasy that consumed their entire existence in that moment, and slowly, they came back down together.

Rossi was still holding Reid when Hotch pulled out and laid across them, his head on Reid's chest, just over his heart, his legs intertwined with Rossi's.

“Wow,” Rossi breathed as he reached over and grabbed the towel for Reid. “You two were something else.” Reid laughed as he wiped his face.

“You're not so bad yourself,” he countered. Hotch lifted his head to look at Reid who was trying to get some cum out of his hair.

“I can't believe you did that,” he said. Reid shrugged and smiled innocently.

“What I want to know is if you were a virgin, how the hell are you so good at sucking dick?” Rossi asked incredulously. Reid blushed and cleared his throat.

“I, uh, I read a lot, and I am incapable of forgetting anything.” Rossi and Hotch looked at each other and laughed.

“This was amazing, Spence,” Hotch said. “Thank you.” He looked deep into his new lover's dark eyes and said the words that were burning inside of him. “I love you, Spencer. I want you to know that.” Reid smiled a big, genuine smile.

“Thank you, Aaron.” Hotch playfully punched his boyfriend in the arm. 

“And I love you, too,” he said grinning. Rossi snorted.

“I would sure hope so.”


	5. Part Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: In which Reid finds himself...with a little help from Hotch and Rossi. *evil grin*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I heart morning-after sass and yay for vulnerable!Rossi. Just sayin'... :)
> 
> Disclaimer: Sometimes in the wee hours of the morning, I feel so close, as though I could reach out and touch them, but, alas, I own them not.

Reid woke up in Hotch's arms with Rossi spooning him. Reid savored the feeling of skin and snuggled further under the warm covers. Hotch's eyes fluttered open. He offered Reid a sleepy half-smile.

“Mmm, Spence.”

“Morning,” Reid said groggily and peeked over at Rossi. Hotch stretched and yawned and lazily wrapped his arms back around Reid.

“Don't worry about him,” Hotch said. “He can sleep through anything.”

“That's only because you snore. It's a survival mechanism,” Rossi muttered, apparently awake.

“Not!” Hotch protested.

“It's true,” Reid affirmed. Hotch snorted.

“It's two early in this for you two to be ganging up on me already.” Rossi lifted his head to look at his boyfriend over Reid's shoulder and smirked at him.

“You asked for this,” he quipped.

“It was your idea!” Hotch retorted. Reid slid down in the bed and pulled the comforter over his head.

“Uuuuuuugh! Are you guys always this noisy in the morning?” The oldest agent chuckled.

“Actually, we're usually pretty quiet and cranky. Guess having a hot young thing naked in our bed is more energizing than the coffee.” Reid peeked out from the covers and glared at Rossi reproachfully, then covered his head again. Hotch laughed.

“You stay here, Spence,” he said. “Dave and I will go make coffee.” Reid grumbled something incoherent from under the covers that may have been “Fuck off, please.”

Rossi followed Hotch to the kitchen, lost in thought. Hotch noted Rossi's distant eyes and the small smile and he was pretty sure knew what his boyfriend was feeling.

“What's on your mind?” Hotch asked as he started scooping grounds into the coffee maker. Rossi slumped onto a stool by the island and thought for a moment.

“Whenever I really thought about Reid – Spencer – before, it was always in the context of you and you're feelings for him. But last night...” Rossi trailed off. Hotch smiled.

“You felt something for him, didn't you?” Rossi nodded, the smile growing bigger.

“He was wonderful, and I don't just mean the sex. Waking up next to him this morning was as close to peace as people like us ever get. I've had three wives, and you're the only other one I've ever felt that way with.” His boyfriend laughed. “What?” Hotch walked over to wrap his arms around Rossi and kiss him on the temple.

“I felt the same way. Maybe it's the Reid effect.” Rossi laughed, too, at that.

“Look, Dave, try not to get so caught up in the details that you forget to enjoy the ride,” Hotch said, and Rossi kissed him back.

“Thanks,” he whispered.

30 minutes later, Hotch and Rossi were showered, coffee was ready, and Reid was asleep again. Rossi went to wake him with a mug that contained more sugar than anything. He set the mug on the nightstand and just watched Reid sleep for a moment, smiling contentedly, then he sat on the edge of the bed and gently shook his new lover awake.

Reid rolled over and blinked sleepily, then scooted over so his head was in Rossi's lap. He rubbed his face against the other man's bathrobe.

“Your bathrobe is fuzzy,” he mumbled. Rossi chuckled.

“Come on, sleepyhead. I brought you coffee. Well, kinda.” Reid sat up and took the mug being pressed into his hands. He took a cautious sip and then a few gulps.

“It's perfect. Thanks.” Rossi narrowed his eyes.

“It was almost physically painful to ruin such expensive coffee,” Reid cocked an eyebrow.

“You're a drama queen, David Rossi.” There was a snicker from the doorway and the two looked up to see Hotch. Rossi glared. Hotch wiped the smile from his face, but he was unable to keep the glimmer out of his eyes. He shrugged innocently.

“I'm with Spencer on this one.”


End file.
